


Thats what you want me to be

by starkonic



Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Bite marks, Hakyeon is an asshole in this, Late Night Writing, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Short, Taekwoon just wants some friends damnit, brainwashing?, dub con, i love both of them dont worry, mentions of non con, might make a second chapter on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkonic/pseuds/starkonic
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon are getting ready to go to a charity eventEDIT// im definitely making a second ch, please be patient and wait for me~ it will be out soon i promise





	1. Chapter 1

“Taekwoon!” Hakyeon said sternly and cradled Taekwoon’s dainty face in his hands as he caressed his cheeks with his thumb tenderly. 

They were getting ready for a charity banquet that was being thrown by one Hakyeon's business partners. Taekwoon had complained about Hakyeon making him cut ties with a man he had met at an event just like the one they were about to attend. He was sweet, friendly and had an immense interest in music, just like Taekwoon had before he met Hakyeon. He had hoped that they could get close and become friends but that was wishful thinking and he knew it. Hakyeon would make him cut with his connections with people who he had hoped to be friends with, saying that he was the only one that Taekwoon would ever need.

“Remember, you are beautiful and that's all?...” Hakyeon trailed off, waiting for Taekwoon to answer.

“I need to be” Taekwoon supplemented, his tone almost neutral except for the hint of sadness that bled through.

“Exactly, that's all i need you to be.” Hakyeon smiled that devilish smile that always made a shiver run up his spine.

“You are gorgeous”

“That's all i need to be” 

Hakyeon caught Taekwoon looking downwards so he forced Taekwoon's head up, making sure he was looking at him.

“Eyes on me kitten.” Hakyeon reprimanded. “l don't care how long this takes, i want to make sure you've gotten your position and place through your head before we leave for the party, ok?”

“I don't bring you to these parties to socialize and make friends. Why would you when you already have me, I just need you to stay by my side and look pretty. Can you do that for me?” Hakyeon continued, as if he was talking to a child. 

“Yes Hakyeon” Taekwoon softly replied.

“Hmm? What was that? Speak up.”

“I-I mean yes sir” He replied a little louder, internally wincing at his stutter and hoping that Hakyeon wouldn't notice.

Hakyeon smiled down at Taekwoon as he gently patted him on the cheek.

“Good, now shall we continue?” Hakyeon asked Taekwoon as if he actually had choice. If it was up to him they would have just stayed home and watch their favorite dramas while cuddling. He hated going to the parties and events Hakyeon was was invited to. He never understood why Hakyeon enjoyed them much less went. When he had asked him Hakyeon said that he wouldn't understand but and he didn't really, something about business relations and making good connections.

Taekwoon nodded his head before allowing Hakyeon to grab his face again and training his eyes on Hakyeon's. 

“You are handsome”

“That's all i need to be”

“You are sexy”

“That's all i need to be”

“You are good-looking”

“That's all i need to be”

“You are pretty”

“That's all i need to be”

“You are cute”

“That's all i need to be”

“You are alluring”

“That's all i need to be”

“You are appealing”

“That’s all i need to be”

They repeated this mantra over and over again, making sure it would be stuck in Taekwoon's head throughout the whole night. Even as Hakyeon kissed Taekwoon and praised him about how much better he was getting at this, the only thing that was in his head was the mantra. It was true though, it really was all he was meant to be as Hakyeon's partner.

A perfect person like Hakyeon deserved someone almost as perfect as he himself and this was the only way for Taekwoon to pass as perfect in everyone's and more importantly Hakyeon's eyes. Taekwoon was just a glorified accessory in human form, arm candy some might say. Only ever there for Hakyeon to show off and to enhance Hakyeon's overall image. 

At these events Taekwoon rarely ever addressed a person directly, instead he would relay his message to Hakyeon so he would speak for him. And when Hakyeon would allow him to, he kept his eyes trained on their shoulder or chest, never their eyes. Hakyeon would say that Taekwoon was extremely shy and had trouble talking to people in public as an excuse. He wasn't lying completely, Taekwoon was quite shy, but never to the point where he couldn't introduce himself to the other. The true reason was that Hakyeon was extremely possessive of Taekwoon and detested the idea of Taekwoon acknowledging anybody other than himself despite him always bragging and showing Taekwoon off to others.

Don't be fooled. Hakyeon loved Taekwoon. Though in his own twisted way.

He loved him when he could feel Taekwoon gag on his cock while he face fucked him.

He loved him when Taekwoon would stop struggling and finally submit to him.

He loved him when there were tears running down his pretty face.

And he loved him when he could see the multiple marks and possessive bites from the previous night peek out from under Taekwoon’s nightshirt.

Taekwoon's eyes were glassy and set towards the floor while the rest of his face was delicate and demure, contrasting well with his larger frame dressed in an expensive black suit while clinging to Hakyeon's arm as if his life depended on it throughout the whole evening, which it did.

Just like they had practiced.

He was beautiful and that's what Hakyeon only wanted him to be.


	2. Mine all mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that it took this long to get the second ch up, ive been distracted lol. Also im sorry if this feels disjointed and weird, ill edit it when i have time

The moment Hakyeon first saw Taekwoon he was left breathless.

They met at a company called Starlight Entertainment which housed many famous soloists, duos and two idol groups. Taekwoon was new graduate with a bachelors in music production, music theory and was a mixing intern there with hopes of becoming the head producer and songwriter one day. He would have, had he not gotten the misfortune of meeting Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon never liked people who bared themselves out to the world so easily, they weren't a challenge to him. They were too self assured and confident so they never put up any defences. Hakyeon enjoyed slowly breaking down the well fortified walls and shields that people put around themselves to protect their soft and squishy innards. Taking the time to make them feel comfortable and safe with the Hakyeon that was sweet and considerate before letting the Hakyeon that was possessive and manipulative, the true Hakyeon, creep in at a slow enough pace that they could barely tell the difference between the two. Toying with them and using this newfound vulnerability to shape them into whatever Hakyeon wanted. Even the warm Hakyeon enjoyed exploiting people, just in a less obvious way. Hakyeon was a master manipulator in every way, his words were so sweet that you wouldn't feel the sting of them until days later. They were a slow acting poison.

 

Hakyeon was visiting the famous company on business, his father’s company, which would soon become his, had begun investing in multiple new ventures such as entertainment, more specifically the idol industry. His father had given him the task of regularly checking on their newest assets, this meant that Hakyeon was obligated to meet the all of the artists and music production staff along with the CEO, CFO etc regularly. This included Taekwoon too. 

During that time Hakyeon would visit Starlight Ent much more often than needed just so he could see Taekwoon. Hakyeon couldn’t call it love at first sight in the beginning, he was confused about his feelings because he had never felt that strongly about someone before, not even his own parents. Something just drew Hakyeon to Taekwoon inexplicably. It felt as if there was a string of yarn in his chest, winding tighter and tighter each time Hakyeon saw him. Taekwoon eventually began to invade his mind slowly, Hakyeon began to think about him when he was on his way to Starlight ent, on his way back home, at work, during meetings, at restaurants, at home, Hakyeon couldn’t even find refuge from the distracting thoughts of the beautiful man in his dreams. 

In the beginning the visions started out as innocent and ordinary, focusing on his sweet voice, his plush lips, his sharp eyes ect but soon became vulgar and dark occasionally even cruel and violent. There was never a moment when Taekwoon wasn't on his mind. It got so bad that it almost affected his work...almost. Hakyeon, no matter what never let anything get in the way of his work. He became obsessed, as if time spent on things other than talking to Taekwoon and work was time ill spent. Hakyeon frequently used his fantasies of Taekwoon to pleasure himself, in under 10 minutes he would find either his stomach, his bedsheets or his shower wall splattered with his release with just the thought of Taekwoon moaning out his name desperately. Even though he was satisfied the feeling was only temporary. The act would leave him feeling empty and unfulfilled, it only make his hunger for Taekwoon’s body even more intense. He just couldn’t wait to sink his claws into Taekwoon and claim his prize, having dark fantasies about him wasn’t enough, Hakyeon wanted to turn them into the real thing.

Taekwoon was exactly Hakyeon’s type, he was gorgeous in the most unique way and his feline features only enhanced it. His presence slightly imposing because of his sharp catlike eyes yet somehow frail. His voice was as soft and as light as down, almost as if he was whispering. On the rare occasions when Hakyeon could hear Taekwoon sing in the recording room it almost always put him in a trance like state. Depending on the song he would sing as if he was with his lover sharing some deep dark secret of his, intimate, emotional and barely above speaking level. Hakyeon would hope that one day Taekwoon would talk to him so intimately. At other times he would project his voice out and sing as if he would die if he didn’t, so intense and concentrated with whatever emotion he was trying to express yet somehow retaining some semblance of delicacy and vulnerability. 

In the beginning it was difficult to find viable reasons to talk to Taekwoon, he couldn’t just go up to him and tell him that he was lusting for him and wanted to tie him down to his bed so he could roughly fuck Taekwoon till he lost his voice from screaming. Hakyeon had a bit more tact than that, besides he was pretty sure that Taekwoon wouldn't respond well to that. Eventually Hakyeon being Hakyeon found a way and soon enough they began talking.

Most of their conversation centered around each other's respective work experience but as they both became better acquainted with each other they learnt more personal things about the other. Hakyeon had learnt that Taekwoon enjoyed playing soccer and used it to get a scholarship into one of the country's top universities. But it all came crashing down when he suffered from an hip injury which prevented him from playing soccer so he eventually lost his scholarship. And Hakyeon shared with him how he grew up an only child and how he used to dance at competitions, winning various titles and awards. Soon enough they had exchanged phone numbers and began talking regularly. Hakyeon’s heart would always skip a beat whenever he would see that it was Taekwoon who was calling him. The mere thought of Taekwoon’s sweet voice did unexplainable things to him. 

Time passed and they had become even closer, Hakyeon began to flirt and tease Taekwoon a little bit just so he could see his reaction to it but just enough so Taekwoon knew his of his intentions. He was so cute when he would pout at Hakyeon whenever he teased him, reminding him of an adorable kitten. Hakyeon started sending Taekwoon gifts, mostly food baskets and treats anonymously, wanting to see if he could figure out who was sending them. But Taekwoon was never a great problem solver (a trait of his that Hakyeon used to his advantage frequently) so he began delivering them in person. Thoroughly enjoying the adorable look of surprise on Taekwoon’s face when Hakyeon dropped by Taekwoon’s personal studio, watching him connect the (very obvious) dots to come to the conclusion that it was Hakyeon who was his not-so-secret admirer.

 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon shared their first kiss in Hakyeon's high rise apartment. They were slightly tipsy from the expensive red wine that Hakyeon brought out. Had it not been for the wine Hakyeon didn’t think he would have kissed him yet. He wanted his first kiss to be with Taekwoon when he was sure that he was completely his, but the way that Taekwoon was was staring at him with his sharp sultry eyes expectantly and his face several inches away but slowly moving in closer, Hakyeon couldn’t help but close the distance and kiss him. It felt like nothing like Hakyeon had ever experienced before, kissing Taekwoon for the first time made him feel like there was liquid lightning pumping through his veins. Before he knew it the kiss went from tentative and shy to fast-paced and heated. Hakyeon’s grip on Taekwoon’s soft black locs was tight as they were biting and sucking on each others soon to be swollen lips. Taekwoon kissed him like a man who was lost in the desert would drink water; desperately and sloppily. Hakyeon had wanted to take it further and he knew that Taekwoon would let him, not like it mattered anyways. But Hakyeon had to exercise self-control, he was going to take things slow with Taekwoon. He didn’t want Taekwoon running away, especially not now when he almost has him in the palm of his hand. So with reluctance Hakyeon slowed their kiss down from feverish and desperate to slow and sensual before pecking him on the lips and dejectedly telling Taekwoon that he had work in the morning and that he would either call of visit him at work the next day, then decided to do both. Not long after the kiss they began having their relationship.

Despite all of Taekwoon’s hard edges and walls of ice surrounding him making him seem unapproachable Hakyeon could see through all of that clearly. There was no hiding from Hakyeon and he made sure that Taekwoon knew that when he began developing their relationship further. He was insecure and it was obvious to him. Hakyeon could see it in the way he occasionally shrunk into himself as if trying to make himself look and feel smaller, he could see it in the way he silently thirsted for praise from the people he actually cared about, always trying to please and get silent affirmation that he was good enough. And the way he took his time to speak, as if he was afraid of saying the wrong thing. Taekwoon, just like everyone on planet earth wanted to be perfect in one way or another and just wanted to be taken care of. Hakyeon wouldn’t call himself a business man if he couldn’t exploit and capitalize on Taekwoon’s weakness. 

Taekwoon was his now, he could do whatever he wanted with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the middle of the night and i just had to post it. hope you guys enjoyed this. I MIGHT make a second chapter if you guys want it. Thank you for reading


End file.
